


Inclinations

by givemeyoursmile



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/pseuds/givemeyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://celightd.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://celightd.livejournal.com/"></a><b>celightd</b>! It's pretty last minute, but hope you like it! ♥ Sort of a band!AU?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inclinations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [](http://celightd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://celightd.livejournal.com/)**celightd**! It's pretty last minute, but hope you like it! ♥ Sort of a band!AU?

Juri looks down at the instrument that has been handed to him and frowns. "A triangle?!" The gang is gathered in Jesse’s guest room, which had been transformed into a music studio. Looking around the room that they are now using as their practice studio, a pout starts to form on Juri’s face. "Why does everyone else get to play such cool instruments?" Juri whines, loud enough for everybody to hear.

From where he's tuning his guitar, Taiga casts him a long-suffering glance. "That's because you can't play any other instrument."

"But I can learn! I'm a fast learner!" Juri protests, looking towards Hokuto for support who just grins smugly and pats Juri on the shoulder as he walks past him to settle on the seat next to Taiga with his own guitar. Yugo isn't much help either, choosing to shrug and smile helplessly at Juri from behind the drumset.

Shintaro pauses in the middle of checking the strings of his bass guitar. "The performance is in two weeks. There isn't enough time."

"I don't have an instrument." Jesse offers as he adjusts the height of the mic stand in front of him, smiling comfortingly at Juri who is still staring forlornly at the triangle in his hand, pout growing bigger by the minute.

Juri narrows his eyes at Jesse, before he sighs. "You're the vocalist. Girls dig vocalists."

Putting down his violin, Yasui strides over to Juri, sliding an arm around his waist. "Just go with it this time. I promise to make it up to you later." Yasui whispers and winks meaningfully at him. Juri grins widely, momentarily appeased, earning a collective roll of the eyes from the rest of the group.

 

 

Running off the stage to the sound of loud cheers and applause, Jesse barely makes it backstage before he is glomped by Juri. Shaking him and turning around, he grins back at Juri who’s beaming brightly at him. Juri puts his arms around his shoulders as they head back to the dressing room. “Weren’t we just awesome?” Juri exclaims excitedly.

Jesse nods happily and is about to praise (or tease) Juri for his triangle-playing skills when a figure stalks over towards them, grabs Jesse by the wrist and drags him into the dressing room.

“Jesse.” Hokuto says sweetly as he pins Jesse against the nearest wall, causing a shiver to run down Jesse’s spine. Jesse’s glad that they’re half-covered by the costume racks because that tone usually means he’s in trouble. “What were you doing on stage just now?”

Jesse blinks innocently before realisation starts to set in. “You were flirting with the girls in the audience.” Hokuto narrows his eyes in accusation, before licking his lips and leaning over to mouth along Jesse’s jaw before licking at a patch below his ear.

“I wasn’t... wasn’t flirting with them.” Jesse’s protests soon turn into soft moans when Hokuto sucks at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and he tilts his head back to give Hokuto better access.

“Looks like I’ll have to make you remember who you belong to.” Hokuto smirks and claims Jesse’s lips in a demanding kiss.

Eyeing the couple from his spot on the couch across the room, Yasui wraps his arms around Juri and snuggles closer. “You were saying something about girls loving vocalists?” Yasui says with an amused smile. “Seems like girls are the last thing from our vocalist’s mind right now.”

Juri looks over to see Hokuto and Jesse who are evidently occupied and snorts with laughter. “Forget about them. Aren’t you forgetting your promise?” He grins and leans down to brush his lips against Yasui’s, ignoring Shintaro who starts to protest about how they are not supposed to be _that_ kind of band and is promptly hauled out of the room by Yugo and Taiga.


End file.
